The present invention is generally directed to toner processes, and more specifically, to the aggregation and coalescence of an aqueous suspension of colorant, such as pigment particles, wax particles and resin particles, utilizing a coagulant to afford toner composites of various suitable sizes, such as for example, from about 3 to about 11 microns. More specifically, the present invention in embodiments is directed to the preparation of submicron emulsion particles containing a polyester resin with a low percentage of sulfonation, and toner compositions thereof to, for example, permit in embodiments improved toner charge control by reducing RH sensitivity. This is accomplished by reducing the amount of sulfonation selected in the resin used to form a stable emulsion thereof without the use of surfactants.
In embodiments, the present invention involves the preparation of stable emulsions where stable refers, for example, to submicron resin particles that remain suspended in solution for a period of time, at least a number of days or months, and preferably substantially indefinitely. The stable emulsions are prepared, for example, by the dissolution of a resin, and more specifically a polyester, into a solvent, such as acetone, which resulting mixture is then added to hot water and the solvent subsequently removed through a known flashing (distillation) method. Also, the present invention in embodiments relates to the direct preparation of toners and toner resins comprising an initial composition of sulfonated polyester particles, and wherein the polyester possesses a low sulfonated percentage, such as less than or equal to about 3 percent, and more specifically from 1 to about 3 percent without the utilization of the known pulverization and/or classification methods, and wherein in embodiments toner compositions with an average volume diameter of from about 1 to about 25 microns, and more specifically from about 1 to about 10 microns, and a narrow GSD of, for example, from about 1.16 to about 1.26 or about 1.18 to about 1.28 as measured on the Coulter Counter can be obtained. The process of the present invention in embodiments enables the utilization of polymers obtained by polycondensation reactions, such as polyesters, and more specifically, the sulfonated polyesters as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,348,832; 5,658,704 and 5,604,076, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, and which polyesters are generated in a manner to enable a low percentage of sulfonated groups. The resulting toners can be selected for known electrophotographic imaging methods, printing processes, including color processes, digital methods, and lithography.